1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a photographing device and a method of controlling the same.
2. Description of Related Art
Expectations with respect to image resolution are increasing due to frequent photographing with mobile devices in daily life. However, continuously capturing high resolution images at a high frame rate consumes a great amount of memory and power. Since general mobile devices are limited in terms of memory sizes and battery capacities, it is very costly to manufacture devices that are capable of continuously capturing high resolution images at a high frame rate.